ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shadowed Crystal
this is my talk Welcome to my talk. Feel free to chat here, but please don't spam, flame, or rudely rant. Killing, eating, and annoying is also not reccomended. If any of your messages contain anything about dead Pokemon, I shall personally go to your house and stab you in the middle of the night. Thank you. Archive 1 Archive 2 You've met your goal, here's a Bloody Award *hands you Award* http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 21:00, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Lol, you're so late. xD http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 18:51, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Lol, it's cool. Just don't be gone for like, five months without telling us xD http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 10:15, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello You have signed up for the Reading Club month of October. The series that we will be reading is Warriors: The Original Prophecy. We will begin our reading session on October 1st, which is in four days. We can't wait to see what you think of this series! Thank you for your time! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 18:48, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks. Ps. Dead pokemon c: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 00:31, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I know you like 'em like dat :P http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 01:14, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello again It is October 1st! This means it is time to begin reading Warriors: The Original Prophecy for our reading club! We will be reading it the entire month (so if you are currently on another book, and are a slow reader, I suggest you try to finish soon!), and on November 1st we will begin discussing the books! We will officially end discussion on November 31st (or does November only have 30 days?), and have a rest period of one month (December). Thanks for joining! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 10:08, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello again It is October 1st! This means it is time to begin writing our prompt A Polished Stone for our writing club! We will be writing it the entire month, and on November 1st we will begin discussing what has been written so far (aka, we will not be judging length)! We will officially end discussion on November 31st (or does November only have 30 days?), and have a rest period of one month (December). Thanks for joining! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 10:14, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Re Haha, yeah :p I've been wanting to for a while, but I didn't know what I wanted my name to be x3 Out of the two I had narrowed it down to, Bird said this would wouldn't cause trouble like the other one would, so I went with this x3 I mainly just changed it to symbolize that Warriors isnt as big a part of my life as it once was. Bloody18 13:19, November 9, 2013 (UTC) derp herp How did you get your name changed for a second time? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 02:08, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Wut O>O You didn't answer my question xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 02:10, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay xD Why did you change it tho? I changed mine cause I've moved on from Warriors and I wanted to signify that x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 02:15, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Ah, that makes sense. Well what's up with you? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 02:23, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I was saying that that, the reasons you gave, made sense, and then I asked you what's up xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 02:27, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah x3 I've been adding Blurbs to all of my series (of which most are now trilogies because they are easiest for me to write) so I can remember what they're about when I get to them xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 02:31, December 21, 2013 (UTC) One-shots are fun, but I like my ideas to much to just do one scene with them xD Vanity is my middle name, but I thought it was greed oh well x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 02:36, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Same, but not when it comes to writing, well, for the most part x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 02:43, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Those are still valuable tho :D Plus, you could write a whole bunch of them, and get them published, and you'd have written more different things than I have xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 02:55, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I never get that way cx [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 04:22, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Vi removed my rights and blocked me, so can you tell Meadow I can't help with WRPGW? I thought she was supposed to have left and grown up, but I guess not. And we were suppost to be friends, guess thats whay I get for trying to be nice to her. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 06:17, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Also, I've contacted staff about her actions. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 06:37, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey I don't think I'm going to do my A Kanto Adventure pokemon fanfic, and I know you like Pokemon, so if you'd like to have it, you can. You can do whatever you want to it, but if you want to delete a page, just let me know :) Also, I just wanted to say that I already told meadow about the above thing, but thanks anyway :3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 21:38, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I could have told anyone that was going to happen, she's not the kind of person who deserves admin rights. But yeah, as long as you edit enough to keep your stories, I don't care how often you edit it xD also, I'm not going to see Frozen x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 11:53, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Herp derp flerp I just wanted to say I like your new userpage :D[[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 18:16, March 16, 2014 (UTC) No problem :) Do you think you could make me a new box thing for my talk page? If not, that's fine, I can try on my own, but I know you'd rock it out so x3 [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 19:56, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! I'm open to any design, but I want the colors to be between white, red, and black (It goes with my user page x3). Purple, periwinkle, and mint green are also acceptable colors :) The only other thing I need on it is space for my (many many many) archives (and a few spare ones too x3) Thanks again Crys! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 21:51, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh no, I like it! Thanks Crys! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 00:00, March 17, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean? Like, a template letting people know you have a channel, or.. something else? You can add videos threw the wikia video thing, but I'm not sure what your asking x3 [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'll be yours forever']][http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmMh1mvsXj_ltVQzRVdgGJw |'Cause I'm a ride or die'] 20:18, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Herp derp request-erp Hey Crys. I'm sure you remember back in the WFW days when I asked you to make me a cover for a fanfic of mine? Well, if you still do images thing, would you mind making me an icon and a banner for my BookTube channel? If not, that's fine, but I remember you doing that stuff so I figured I could ask you x3 Thanks regardless! Bloody 03:36, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks so much Crys! I'm not sure on dimensions (tho that should be easy to find), but for my Icon could you do a BR in crimson outline by black? I don't care for the background color, you can pick whatever looks good. If possible, maybe some cat ears two? And as for the banner, just have it envolve books and the color crimson :3 Thanks so much again, you're awesome Crys! Bloody 05:21, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Crys, I don't mean to be rude/pushy/rushing you but when do you think you'll have those pictures done? I just wanna know, so yeah x3 Bloody 01:48, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Just thought I'd show you this.... Do you even lift, Bro? 16:15, June 13, 2014 (UTC)